


Summary of meeting Tommy in a rebellion in Techno's pov ft.: sbi

by a_bug



Series: royalty au with the sleepy bois [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Antarctic Empire, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Rebellion, Royalty, Tommy gets adopted lmao, Tommy is in a rebellion lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bug/pseuds/a_bug
Summary: Meeting Tommy, from Technos pov. Its also kinda another summary of a fic im gonna write lol .I also wrote this in Technoblade cosplay. Idk why u needed to know that, but now u do.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: royalty au with the sleepy bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Summary of meeting Tommy in a rebellion in Techno's pov ft.: sbi

**Author's Note:**

> So im planning on making a bigger fic from this. I wrote this in Technoblade cosplay
> 
> This is basically the summary of that fic, but in Techno's pov. But that fic will be a lot longer, maybe even multiple chapters, and mostly in Tommys pov lmao so nice 
> 
> I dont think there are like triggers here, but if somebody needs me to put something in then ill do it!
> 
> ALSO THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC, IF U FUCKING SHIP THEM THEN DNI  
> otherwise ill take ur kneecaps :) 
> 
> Content warning; mentuions of a rebellion, tyrannical countrys,

Antartic Empire held great power. Everyone knew that, yet it was still the most liked empire that ever existed. The only people who didn’t like it were mostly the tyrants, or the rich snobs that just wanted more money. Why? Because Antartic Empire was actively against tyranny.

It was only still there, because King Philza was afraid that if anybody got their hands on the power that Antartic Empire held, they would just go agaisnt what the Empire stood for. King Phil was only called ‘King’ because noone other than his famile and friends called him his name, even after he himself said that there is no need to call him by that title. 

People also loved the Antartic Empire because of the hope that it gave people. You see, King Philza, and his two younger sons, Philza and Wilbur, had always went after tyranical people. They had a small habit, of over taking countries with tyranical leaders, and the country that they were in right now was no different.

Techno didn’t even really bother to learn its name, all they needed to know was that; a big rebellion has started there, they called them for help, and after looking into it, they knew that a tyrant was leading that country, and they started planning. 

Taking over the country was easy, of course, but there was one thing tha stood out for them. 

A boy called Tommy. He couldn’t have been older than 15, and he was one of the main fighters for the rebellion. Even though it was weird, it wasn’t that unusaul, Techno saw kids fighiting in wars before, he fought in a war as a child. It was horrible, but not uncommon, what was uncommon though, was how unbeliveable loud the kid was. 

Tommy was loud, and brash, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, maybe that’s why he was fighuitning in a rebellion, Techno mused. The fist thing he told him, was how stupid he looked, which made Techno pause to thinkg about how much confidence those this fucking kid have. He wouldn’t lie, Tommy annoyed him at first, but after staying few days with him, he started to feel sort of connected to the kid. He stopped thinking of him as only an annyoing kid who wasnt afraid to stand up for what he thought was right, and started to become like a little brother. 

To Wilbur even more so. It was clear to him and Philza, that Wilbur absolutely fell inlove with the kid. He even started to refer to him as his younger brother, and after the reblion ended, with the country under Antartic Empire, they had a long talk wheter or not to take the kid with them, but in the end they decided to do so. 

And god damn, did Techno not regret his decxision in the slightest. After spening few motnhs with Tommy, ir was clear that he was becoming the part of their family. They became so close, that Phil had decided to finally make their ‘adoption’ of Tommy offical, now making him a prince, wuichi he was totally not ready for, since he didn’t even know any manners, but they really didn’t care much abpout that. He was family, he was Techno’s annoying little brother, who didn’t trust him at fiorst, who stole all of his pillows just to throw them at him at breakfast, making a huge pillow fight break out in the royal family. He was family, even though Techno wpuldn’t say it to his face. 

Techno didn’t regret coming to that rebellipnm in the slightest. And in the end, he looked back at that day, and felt happiness. He wouldn’t trade his family for the world. Even though Tommy’s constant pranks were starting to get on his nerves.


End file.
